58 Hours in a Vault: Junjou Romantica Style
by Mixigana
Summary: I locked the guys in a freakin' vault for 58 hours. Crack ensues. So much better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. It's sad, I know.**

**58 Hours in a Vault: Junjou Romantica Style**

**Chapter One**

Crina: Hey there everyone! It's me, Crina, the goddess of the vault! I love locking people in vaults for fifty-eight hours. Why? 'Cause it's dang fun!

?: Ahem.

Crina: Oops! Almost forgot! This here is my co-host... Um...

?: Canada!

Crina: Right! Canada! So, Canada here is my co-host, but he's also here to make sure that my victi- I mean guests don't escape from the vault!

Canada: Speaking of guests, here they come! *waves to guests/victims*

Crina: Miyagi! Shinobu! I'm so glad you could make it!

Miyagi: Yeah whatever. Wasn't like we had a choice.

Shinobu: *hugs Miyagi* Yeah. You didn't leave us with any choice!

Crina: No complaining! Or I'll have Canada get out our secret weapon!

Canada: And you wouldn't want that, eh?

Miyagi and Shinobu: *gasps* We'll be good!

Crina: That's what I thought.

Misaki: Usagi-san I don't trust her! She's going to do _something_ to all who enter that vault!

Usagi: We have no choice. You know what will happen if we don't do what she wants.

Misaki: What are we waiting for? Let's go! *grabs Usagi's wrist and runs to everyone else* Hi! We're here! Please don't hurt us!

Crina: *attaches self to Usagi's leg* Usagi-sensei!*nuzzles leg*

Usagi: Would you be so kind as to, oh... Get off!

Canada: *slowly moves hand towards big red buttons that says "Secret Weapon"*

Misaki: Stay on his leg! Stay on his leg! Stay leg! Please don't press the button!

Canada: *puts button away*

Nowaki: Hiro-san!

Hiroki: I refuse to go!

Nowaki: You know what she'll do if you don't show up!

Hiroki: I am not spending fifty-eight hours in a vault with those people and whoever that is! *gestures towards Canada*

Canada: I'm Canada! Why don't people remember me?

Crina: Aww! Don't worry Canada! *pats back* There are fangirls out there who love you!

Canada: You didn't notice that Nowaki's here did you?

Crina: *eyes go wide* Nowaki! *attaches self to his leg* How are you?

Nowaki: I'm great!

Crina: *nuzzling leg* Have you been looking forward to this?

Nowaki: *sees Canada with red button* Yes! Couldn't wait!

Crina: And how are you Hiroki?

Hiroki: Dandy.

Shinobu: I have a question.

Crina: Yes?

Shinobu: Why is Canada here?

Crina: Because I want him to be. Now, it's time to get into that lovely little GIANT vault right there! *opens door* In ya' go!

Everyone: *enters vault*

Crina: *links arms with Canada* What shall I do to the Junjou characters? What is Canada's true mission here? What happens when Canada presses that red button? What crackfabulous/ cracktasticness shall ensue? Stay tuned to find out!

Canada: Crina? Who are you talking to?

Crina: I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Crina: Herro everyone! Crina here with my co-host Canada! Say herro Canada!

Canada: Hello.

Crina: Say HERRO!

Canada: Herro?

Crina: Like you mean it.

Canada: Herro! *waves*

Crina: Great job Canada. *smiles* Alright! So this time, I'm in the vault with the characters of Junjou Romantica. Hello Romantica dudes! *waves*

Romantica Dudes: *glares*

Canada: *pulls out red button*

Romantica Dudes: Hello Crina and Canada! *waves*

Crina: So to get started, I will tell ya'll some things that shall happen while we are in the vault. There will be Karoke contests, DDR contests, other rather odd contests, and of course there shall be- Canada, why don't you tell them?

Canada: We will be auctioning off the ukes. *evil smile*

Romantica Dudes: WHAT?

Nowaki: No! Hiro-san! *glomps*

Usagi: Not Misaki. *holds Misaki*

Shinobu: Miyagi! Don't let her auction me off! *hugs Miyagi's arm*

Crina: Oh don't worry! It's only for a couple of chapters! You'll get your ukes back!

Canada: And who are we auctioning them off to?

Crina: *evil smile* The readers.

Misaki: *drops to knees* NO!

Hiroki: *eye twitching*

Shinobu: *in fetal position*

Canada: *takes picture* And how do they-the readers- win the ukes?

Crina: They have to bribe me.

Canada: What should they bribe you with?

Crina: Yer best bet is to draw me with some Hetalia character. Ya can pm me for more info. Do that and you may get the ukes again later.

Ukes: No! Please!

Canada: *brings out red button*

Romantica Dudes: No! Not the button! We'll be good!

Crina: That's what I thought. *hugs Canada's arm* Let's get this party started! The fifty-eight hours begin *karate-chops air* NOW!


End file.
